


A Tiny Wedding

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Adorable, Anal Sex, Cum Inside, Cute, Dwarf, F/F, Fantasy, Futa on Female, Futanari, Loli, Lolita, Marriage, Monstergirls, ballbusting, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Two tiny adorable dwarves get wed, more of a cute story than porn





	A Tiny Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirbion_FX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirbion_FX/gifts).



I woke up in a really comfy bed, surrounded by softness. I yawned, revealing my sharp vampire fangs as I looked around with drowsy eyes, sitting up on the bed.

"Oh. Woah. I had to be super drunk last night and long for cuteness I see..." I thought to myself as my fingers traced along one of the thicc, soft thighs of the closest Mommy Maiden. They were surrounding me from all sides, five gloriously large, thick and soft women to accompany you and make you all relaxed, hugging you and comforting you... ah, Mommy Maidens are one of the best things in the world...

So, as you probably know already, my name is Lucida and I'm an elder vampire baroness. And a half-blood demon. And a great sorceress. And a home to a strange, black, web-like goo that feeds off of my sperm and configures itself to look like clothes... Okay, I'm weird, I know. But recently I've changed for good.

I laid back down, my thoughts racing around as my face expressed the look of concern. Yeah, I have changed. Much.

A year ago, I would never even thought about spending a night with a Mommy Maiden, let alone five of them. And to my surprise, I knew I wasn't having sex with them. I was just... hugging... talking. It was really fun!

It's all new and kinda weird for me, because I am 1069 years old, I'm fuckin' hung, big and when you look at my gray eyes and red hair reaching my shoulders, my body half-naked, covered in some black goop, vampire fangs in my mouth, what you think?

"AAAAAH!" - something like that. (or "Pervert!" after seeing my attire...)

Yeah. And now... look at me. I'm in love with a cowgirl, a holstaur, a half-feral elf, and... a few more, and not all of them are just for getting off! I genuinely love those people. And their love changed me from an evil, ultra-perverted dark sorceress that were raping for fun to just...

uh...

A kind of baddie, a-bit-above-the-average perverted, sorceress that doesn't force herself on somebody if they don't want to... Well, but one factor didn't change at all, which is my love for having my balls hurt. Bad. Really bad. As someone said to me some time ago, I'm "a masochist in control". I sometimes let people hurt my nuts and then reveal my true power to them. They actually go pale, but I say that was just for fun and wink, and one year ago... I'd simply... well, use them for fun, enjoying their crying and flailing around. I was cruel...

And I even did that to timid little creatures like those cute dwarves and creatures from The Little Critter's forest, tiny monstergirls that were basically defenceless! And now, I have them as dear friends.

I sighed, quite satisfied of what I have now and looked to my right. There was a beautiful bunny monstergirl, thick as fuck, lying next to me, her pretty face resting on the pillow, snoozing cutely. How could I hurt something so beautiful in my 'previous' life? Oh, you wouldn't want to know what I was capable of, being alone with five thicc girls in the same room... Even Mommy Maidens!

Oh and if you were extra curious, "Mommy Maidens" are basically prostitutes, but they don't do anything sexual most of the time, they are really nice and take care of dwarves usually, so they'd have some nice time, since dwarves, out of every other races, are the least erotic ones. The Mommy Maidens like to talk and give a lot of hugs because usually they have the biggest butts and boobs... They aren't allowed to be taken by brutes, because they are the most timid, caring and nice females that like to talk and make anyone's day better! And they are obviously in the "Busty Maiden" taverns inc. around our world. A really thoughtful idea.

I stared at the face of this pretty monstergirl when something hit me like a lightning. Was it today?!?!

I shot out of bed, flying almost to the ceiling and landing on the ground, black strings of goo emerged from my skin, creating a glistening, classy dress that covered everything from my thighs to my neck.

"SHIT!!!" I run down the stairs of the 'Busty Maiden' tavern and almost tripped over some adorable dwarf girls talking.

"FUCK!!!" I vaulted over some tables and burst out of the tavern, smashing the doors to pieces with a force push spell.

"DAMN!!!" I swung my hand and the time reversed, placing all the pieces back together, restoring the doors as I rushed towards the church. The bells were already bing-bong-binging!!!!!!!!

So... It was obvious that I was late for something. Uh... I have a friend, one of the old ones in fact, she's a dwarf and her name is Lola. ... She was getting married today.

I started to hover and flew as fast as I could in the church's direction. I had no idea what hour it was, LOL!

There was A LOT of people, crowds even at the entrance, was I late?! Lola had tons of friends, and those crowds did not help. I landed behind all those people and sighed, frustrated. I made my body intangible and run forward, into the church.

The inside was even more crowded, but at least people were sitting. Everybody was really neatly dressed, and there were a lot of different races, from lolisized monstergirls to giant minotauresses and half-giants. I looked at the altar... and there they were...

Oh. My. Goodness.

It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

But before that... As I said, Lola was my close friend. She is a small, 4'1"/124cm cute dwarf with two silver ponytails, large, pink eyes and a petite body. Recently, she met another dwarf, a smol futa an inch shorter than her, and much more innocent than that smug little devil Lola.

Suzy was her name, she has long flat brown hair, blue eyes and she's kinda skinny, but has big thighs and butt. The two met in uh... a toilet actually. It's a funny story because I was in one of the 'Busty Maidens' with Lola and Cerea, the bright, funny and pretty cowgirl I mentioned before, and I went to the toilet.

As I entered one of the cabins, I saw... a butt. And a really small, adorable set of balls and a cock. It all belonged to a dwarf, Suzy, who was stuck in the wall by some minotauress who thought that widening a gloryhole with a dwarf would be funny...

I would laugh at that, but now as I think of it, it was horrible! And I made it worse...

I took the chance, being a bit evil still back then, and busted the poor creature, slapped her nuts and ass, then left.

Damn I was awful...

And later on, Lola went to the same toilet, to the same cabin and helped Suzy. They fell in love quickly after some intimate moments and Lola scolding my ass later...

So... there they were. Two tiny, adorable dwarves at the altar, and it all looked like the ceremony only just began!

I smiled warmly as the priestess, a really nice looking lady in white robes, stood by the dwarves and patted their heads.

"I hereby declare my purest, most genuine love to Suzy Torrean and I proclaim to spend the rest of my life with her in an unbreakable bond sealed by the Holy Lady Haven, Goddess of love, happiness, kindness and light!" Lola announced clearly and bravely, beaming brightly at Suzy. They were holding hands, each of them in a really cute, white dress, they looked stunningly adorable!

"Let there be truth and truth only in our vows, as I too pronounce my endless and unhindered love to you, Lola Délié, let the Holy Lady Haven, High Goddess in the Sky, let us spend the rest of our lives together in an infrangible bond of marriage." Suzy recited, smiling, looking at Lola's cute, beautiful face.

The formula was pretty gosh darn adorable and lovely, especially when two dwarves were reciting it with those cute, squeaky, childish voices.

The priestess touched each of their heads with a branch of Graspsoul tree, a magnificent, beautiful tree that had blue, glowing flowers instead of leaves growing on it.

"By the power of Haven's Holy Order, I, hereby proclaim you two wives bonded by love and faith. You may kiss the bride..." The priestess said, smiling warmly.

Suzy and Lola, grasping their hands together, smooched, their kiss accompanied by many, many "ahh"s and "aww"s, the room was bought. The cuteness had no end. The awe Suzy and Lola received was really heartwarming.

"I wove you," Suzy said, hugging Lola, to which Lola replied, "I wove you too, my honey bee." and hugged her back tight, the two tiny dwarves embracing in a beautiful scenery, as fanfares resounded in a triumphant, cheery manner, I... I actually cried a bit, but sniffled and tried to regain my composure before anyone saw me.

Lola and Suzy embraced and then went down from the altar, down the red carpet as everybody waved to them and was absolutely mesmerised by their cuteness.

As they were passing by me, Lola blinked and waved to me.

"Lucy! You're here! I thought you're going to oversleep hee hee~" Lola giggled.

"Hewwo Lucida!" Suzy peaked out from behind Lola, smiling to me.

"Hiya! Uh... me?! I would neeeever!!!" I chuckled,

"Do you want to accompany us home?" Lola's face was priceless. She was smiling, she was so happy! I have never seen her so happy in my life!

"Sure thing cupcake. Do you want to go now?" I asked, joining them, and I swear to Goddess, I felt like I was in a spotlight. Everybody was looking at me, and I had a black dress, so I was sticking out quite a bit... But oh well, it didn't bug me. I was accustomed to being in the spotlight after all...

"Yes! We have a lot of huggin' to do after all, don't we, Suzy?" Lola turned her head towards Suzy, she had her eyes closed in joy, smiling adorably.

"Yes please!! I wanna hug you fowevew, Lola!" Suzy giggled, embracing Lola as the two stood together, enjoying every moment of their company.

I cracked up and felt as a tear of joy leaked from my eye, I blinked and went kinda brain-dead as I... I have never actually cried from joy in my life! Or... maybe I did? Probably after slaughtering all the people at my own, old castle... but no time for flashbacks now! Sorry, we just have to embrace the cuteness here, cmon!

I went down and picked up the newly-wed couple, smiling at them as the dwarves cheered on, hugging me back with cheery faces.

"You're going to... consume your marriage?" I smirked, walking towards Lola's home.

They both went beet red, it was adorable as they looked at each other and blushed.

"Lucida! S- Stop being lewd, you were so lovely!" Lola scolded me, hitting her tiny fist on my left breast, but she was so weak I didn't really feel any pain.

"Ah, okay, okay... But you know everybody knows what you're gonna do anyway..." With that, both dwarves froze in my arms and curled up into an embarrassed balls, squirming. It was funny. And cute!

"Alright, I'll stop." I eyerolled and smiled.

Soon after, we were at Lola's mansion. She could afford one since she's a famous fashion designer and a part-time actress and singer. I enjoyed watching her in the theatre, it was almost like she could put somebody else's face on and be them.

I placed my little friends on the floor and stood upright, placing hands on my hips.

"Well, should I stay? You know that I like your couch, Lola." I smirked, but Lola squinted her eyes.

"Nnnnot really... I want to spend some time with my wife, so..." Lola gave me a meaningful look, and I sighed.

"Oh well. You two have fun." I winked to Suzy and walked away as she waved to me with Suzy and closed the door. But oh you know me... I didn't intend for an intimate, love-filled scenario that requires privacy slip by me!

Sorry Lola... Sorry Suzy... You're too cute and I'm too perverted to let you have all the fun to yourself!

*snap*

I blinked and looked around... the world was even bigger than I expected it to be.

I shook my head and looked at Suzy. She was such a cutie, such a beauty, she was soooo adorable!

Suzy smiled at me and we embraced, standing in the corridor by the doors as Lucida left.

"Ah, alone at last..." I heard Lola speak. Or rather myself... well... I was Lola now. Or... it was still Lola, but I was inside her head! I couldn't move, and Lola didn't know that I was inside her. I heard what she thought, felt what she felt and saw what she saw.

"Yes! I'm so happy we finally did it! We're married!" Suzy cheered as we went towards the bedroom, holding hands. I looked down at her plump, big butt. Oh I loved her butt. It was nearly bigger than mine!

"I told you it won't be that scary!" I smiled to her as we entered my room.

"Y- Yeah... but there were so many people! You have so many fwiends, Lola..." Suzy looked down shyly, blushing adorably. I neared her and placed my hands on her cheeks, making her look at me.

"I know darling... but they all seemed to like you..." I reassured Suzy, and she smiled warmly. I kissed her on the lips passionately, she tasted so sweet!

Suzy blushed even more, closing her eyes in delight, hugging me and getting closer. She was so easily embarrassed!

"Baby..." I cooed, caressing her cheek, "I want us to be close... even closer... I want you inside me..." I said cutely, but there was so much lewdness in the way I said it!

My hands slid down on Suzy's sides, grabbing her hands and placing them on my cute, plump butt. The look on her face was priceless.

Suzy started to pant a little from agitation, squeezing and kneading at my asscheeks as I gave her a smooch again. She knew what to do...

We dropped down onto the comfy mattress, kissing and undressing each other. Soon after, we were both naked, rolling around in the fragrance of the white sheets.

"I wove you, Suzy..." I cooed and heard Suzy reply immediately, "I wove you too, Lola"

After few more kisses with my adorable wife, I thought it was high time for some real action...

Suzy was really into groping my buttocks, so I thought I'll give her what she loved so much. I rolled onto my belly, wiggling my cute, ample ass in her view, looking back at her with a cheeky, lustful gaze.

Suzy's eyes widened as she stuck out her tongue and grasped at my hips, nearing my perfect ass and rubbing her cute, small rod between my ample cheeks.

"Ah~ L- Lola! Your butt feel soooooo good!" Suzy swooned, arching back as her hips slapped against my jiggly ass.

"Hee hee~ I know hun... put it in me, please... Don't make me beg for it..." I said as blush devoured my face. I closed my eyes in delight as I felt Suzy's staff between my cheeks, but I was waiting for the sweet feeling of having her inside me...

"Ah~ A- Alright... I'm gonna..." Suzy gulped, looking down and spreading my buttocks to reveal my... star.

"Do it!" I gasped as I felt Suzy's dickhead brushing against my anus.

She moaned and inserted her cock into my flower, making me swoon and look up to the ceiling, my eyes crossing and my tongue sticking out of my mouth.

"Mwaaaaa~! Suzy!" I cooed, my tight back entrance clenching around Suzy's penis, which made her grunt in bliss, feeling her cute prick being massaged so tightly!

"Lola!! I wove you so much! I w- wove your butt! I'm going to cum!" Suzy mewled, stuttering from all the excitement and ecstasy.

"Y- Yes! Pwease fill me up, darling!" I muttered cutely, thrusting my ass back, making Suzy arch back and shiver from pleasure.

I only felt as Suzy's fingers dug into my heavenly, cute ass as she started to moan out in joy.

"CUMMMING!" Suzy swooned, making a perfect, adorable ahe gao as her white, viscous goo shoot out inside my clenching asshole, milking her cute cock.

I looked around to see my little Suzy, I felt so terrific and ecstatic in her grasp, her lovely, fitting member spurting her juices inside me. I came too, moaning out in unison with my wife.

Suzy's cute orgasm ended after a few small spurts, and then she collapsed onto my back, hugging me and panting from effort.

"Ah... Suzy... you are amazing... I love you!" I cooed, kissing her on the cheek as she was breathing heavily. I was quickly exhausted as well, but we are dwarves after all! Everything about us is small and cute, besides our love of course... it's greater than anything in this world!

*snap*

I was sitting on a bench near Lola's house. Legs crossed, my gaze full of focus, I was thinking about what I just witnessed. And no, not their fun. What Lola thought.

I smirked, looking up in the blue skies, my fangs showing in my grin.

Well... I suppose she's right. I hardly see any other creatures than dwarves fall in that cliche, true love. But hey...

I think even creatures as dark as myself are capable of changing. And loving. And you know what?

I'm going to embrace my feelings and indulge in the warm hands of love. Time to settle down, Lucy...

And time to end this unreasonable carnage and playing evil. You'll be a good girl now...

I have a feeling there are far more pleasurable ways of getting what you want, other than just forcing it to happen.

Welp. Time to nuzzle with a Mommy Maiden! Hope she'll want to hear about my day!

...

And then maybe I'll ask her nicely to torture my balls a little bit! With her consent, of course...


End file.
